The Daughter of The Sun and The Moon
by Missy 63
Summary: 250 years after The Guardians defeated Pitch, a new surprise arrives when MiM tells the guardians about a powerful young lady, Amelia, and how she is to be the next guardian. When things get difficult, she doesn't know who she should trust, no matter what her mother and father says, and avoids all. And when the guardians try to come to her aid, she run. REQUESTS AVAILABLE! OCxJack?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-How it starts**

It was a cool, winter night with a full moon, there was about a foot of snow, and a good six inches of ice on the surface of the water.

Jack Frost was sitting high in a tree by his lake where he first awoke, looking at the night sky with its full moon. He felt like something should be happening…soon… but didn't know when, or what.

There was sudden light in the sky towards the North Pole, the Northern Lights, and instantly he grabbed his staff from where he leaned it against the tree and was about to take flight when something fell out of the sky so fast there was only a brief glimpse of it, and crashed through the ice, into the freezing water.

He ran towards the hole in the ice and when he looked into the water he saw that whatever it was that flew into the water had a dull, pulsing glow as if it were mimicking a heartbeat. He dove into the water, unfazed by the cold, and as he got closer he could see that it was a girl, not much younger than he was.

He reached down and gently grabbed her upper arm and started bringing her to the surface.

When he was out of the water and got her out as well, he saw she had pale skin, long black hair (its soaked so he can't tell if its straight, curly, etc.) that appeared to be waist length, and was wearing a long silver dress that would be just above ground length with silver shoes with heels about an inch high. He didn't know what to do so he brought her to the North Pole with him.

**NORTH POLE**

North was pacing the globe room impatiently as they waited for Jack. He was tempted to send Bunny to get him since he was probably in the same place he was usually at-the lake. He had his back to the globe and heard someone land heavily behind him and knew who it was.

"Jack! Where've you been?!"

"I have a reason for taking so long…but where should I put her?" As he asked, everyone turned their attention to him to see him holding a young, unconscious girl in his arms, and looked questioningly at him. "I don't know how to explain other than she fell out of the sky into the lake. She needs help and I wasn't going to leave her there."

Sandy came over and noticed black sand on her dress, and when he pointed it out, everything went silent until North called for Phil to bring her to the infirmary and said to Jack "You will explain later." then to all The Guardians "MiM says it is time for new Guardian! Let's find out who it is, shall we?"

They all stood back from the crystal rising out of the floor as MiM cast a beam of light on it. And when he showed who it was, they were surprised… it was the girl Jack brought with him. She was standing with more of her weight on one leg so one knee was bent slightly, with her hand on her slender waist, standing tall and proud with her head high and a smirk on her face. They looked at each other as they thought about this, until Phil rushed in speaking to North and instantly he was heading for the door with the others following in his tracks as he headed toward the infirmary.

When they arrived they could see a bright light under the door, and North opened the door to see the girl glowing a bright, golden light. That would slightly dull and brighten again like a heartbeat. They all were watching in amazement until the light suddenly vanished from the girl, and she woke up with a start, sitting up right, silver eyes glowing bright for a minute, gasping as if she couldn't breathe all that time. She looked around her to see she was on a bed, surrounded by 5 people.

She looked at each as she spoke. "Who…Who are you? Where am I?" Then bringing her right hand to her head, groaned and asked "What happened?"

Jack answered. "You fell out of the sky and into the lake. But I guess we should be asking you what happened."

She looked at him, confused, as she tried to think back to what had happened, and instantly the memory seemed to envelope her as she closed her eyes and lied back down, making the Guardians think she was going back to sleep, so they left the room.

****Memory** (her P.O.V)**

_I was walking in the woods, thinking to myself what was happening and how I might be able to get out of it. As I was thinking I heard something behind me. There was that guy in all black that was chasing me, with 5 of these black sand horses, him riding one. Instantly I start running, and the horses sped around and blocked my way, and I fell from suddenly trying to stop._

_I swiftly got up, onto my feet, and turned to the man on the horse to watch him get off the horse and walk towards me. Looking around, I saw they moved around me so if I tried running, they would be able to stop me._

_"Why is it you always try to run?" He asked._

_"Because I don't know who I am to trust. And clearly you are not one of those people." I said in a smooth, clear voice. "Why are you chasing me?" I stood with my feet apart, ready to jump to the side if necessary, watching him without showing any emotion. But he seemed to know I was feeling fear then, and walked towards me without saying anything, a smirk on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes._

_He was a few feet away when I heard my father, MiM, faintly whisper in my ear "run" and I don't know how I did it but I was… flying. I looked down to see him look at me in shock, then get on one of the black horses and come after me._

_I started to unsteadily fly away from him when I saw something that looked like black sand coming towards me, and everything went dark as the pain and fear took me…_

****End of Memory** (NORMAL P.O.V)****

She swiftly jumped out of the bed, not making a sound. She heard voices from nearby, and when she opened the door, it lead only one way since it was at the end of the hall. She silently walked through the hall, jumping at the slightest movement, and she reached two giant double doors from which she heard the voices, and one she always listened for-MiM.

She slightly opened one door to see a blue crystal in between all five Guardians. But what caught her attention about it was what was above it. Her. She was above it. And she heard her father speaking.

_"Guardians, it is time for a new guardian to join you, for a new challenge has arose, and he is someone you have fought many times before…Pitch."_

Tooth looked at the others at this. "How can he be back?"

Bunny was staring at the girl over the crystal, then saw someone in the reflection when he looked down at the crystal behind them by the double doors. "Who's she?"

_"Her name is Amelia. She is my daughter."_

"Did you know Manny had a daughter?" Jack asked North. He just shook his head.

_"Approach her cautiously though,"_ MiM continued,_ "Pitch has been chasing her and she now believes none are to be trusted. And neither LiS nor I know what she is capable of. I just learned she could fly not all that long ago."_

"So that's how she fell into the lake…" Jack muttered to himself. Then the beam of light Manny was casting on the crystal and the Guardians left them and moved to the girl in the doorway, watching in shock still from seeing herself over the crystal.

Bunny opened a hole in the ground, jumped in, and came out behind her before she realized what just happened. She instantly dove forward, into the globe room, then realized she just got herself trapped. The Guardians came and stood around her in a circle, and she looked at each of them in turn.

There was a giant bunny with tattoos on his shoulders and two boomerangs in his hands, a lady with purple eyes, covered in feathers with wings like a hummingbird's, a big man with a white beard, tattoos on his arms, and two swords, a short man that looked as if he was made of golden sand, but the one that really caught her attention was a boy that looked not much older than she, with snow white hair, pale skin like her, and mesmerizing, bright, ice blue eyes. And Jack was also mesmerized by her bright, silver eyes, that seemed to have a living fire behind them, confusion and fear mixed in them, debating what to think.

He looked behind her and slightly nodded to Sandy. Amelia noticed this and instantly spun around on her heel to see him forming a ball of dream sand, and instantly she remembered what Pitch shot at her and the horses that were with him and fear overwhelmed her. She ended up glowing as bright as the sun, but radiated no heat, and instantly shot off the ground and out the window in the ceiling with incredible speed not even Jack or Tooth could keep up with. But she didn't get far because she ended up falling into the snow not far from the workshop and knew they would come after her like how he did, so she started running as the glowing steadily dulled to nothingness, but the fear just grew stronger, and when she looked back she saw Tooth, Sandy, and Jack go out the window like she did, and Bunny and North come out a hole in front of the workshop, weapons ready, but not to fight her, as she realized, but to fight who was behind her, as she soon realized.

She got up and dusted herself off and when she turned she instantly tensed up and took a couple steps back as she just how many nightmares he had with him. Way too many to count.

He spoke. "I've just come for the girl-"

"-So you can do what?!" Jack interrupted.

"Train her. She doesn't know what she can do, but I have seen it all before…" He vanished into shadows and rose up from them next to Amelia and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "It will drive her insane to the point that will cause a spirit like us to die."

She tried to get away but he grabbed her arm, and she lit up for a second and suddenly she vanished in the shadows just like how Pitch can, and appeared just out of reach of him, an expression of annoyance and slight anger on her face. Then she crossed her arms in front of her until both elbows touched each other and then swiftly swung her arms outward, and two swords, left one silver, right gold, appeared in her hands, and stood with her feet shoulders width apart, arms by her side. Her silver dress tightened into a suit (A/N: like the motorcycle suit from Mario Cart Wii by Nintendo but without the stripes), mainly silver with gold details of the sun on the top of her right wrist, and a crescent moon on the top of her left.

Pitch watched in amazement as she first traveled through the shadows like he did, and her dress changing to a suit and the swords appearing from nothing. Then he turned serious and formed the giant pick ax from his nightmare sand and started running at her, and she came running at him as the Guardians also came rushing in when they realized what was happening to try and protect the spirit that was the daughter of The Sun and The Moon…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- when the challenge starts

Amelia made a wall of gold and silver fire appear with a flick of her wrist without even meaning to, and jumped high into the air and when Pitch swung his giant pick axe upwards at her he got her right side, and she landed in the snow with a thud, slid through the fire, which went out a second after she went through it, and laid there for a little bit until Jack and the others were standing around her.

When she opened her eyes they were glowing gold, with tears, and she slowly got to her feet, not noticing she was slowly bleeding, staining her silver suit, and then ran back at Pitch before Jack could stop her. He looked down and saw the snow was stained with blood-a spirit shouldn't bleed-and ran out after her while the others stood there momentarily, amazed at what they are seeing.  
>She seemed like she couldn't even feel the pain from the pick axe and when Pitch swung at her, she slid onto her knees and bent back so it just barley glided above her, then swiftly was on her feet and brought the swords over her head as she jumped into the air.<p>

Amelia was about to bring her swords down on Pitch when he sunk into the shadows, causing her swords to sink into the ground up to the handles.  
>She pulled them out with surprising ease and looked around, watching for movement, when suddenly all the nightmares Pitch brought with him came charging at them, but they went after the Guardians, leaving Amelia for Pitch.<br>Her anger and annoyance simmered down, the gold faded from her eyes and the swords turned to dust, matching their color. She looked around as if unaware of what was going on, and instantly when she saw Jack in trouble, separated from the other Guardians, fighting so many nightmares she couldn't even count them. She started running, and jumped, landing near Jack.  
>When she landed he turned and shot a blast of ice at her, and she just barley managed to duck under it.<p>

"What was that for?! Thought you were trying to help me!" Amelia yelled at him in confusion and anger.

"Sorry. Are you alright? How are you still doing all this when your side is hurt like that?" He was looking at her bloody side with worry.

"I didn't even feel it until I came over here. Why-Why is he doing this?!"

"All I got is that he either wants you for something, or wants to try and kill you…I need to get you out of here." He ended up jumping into the air and flew up, but when he saw her watch him fly with sadness in her eyes, he came back down and held his hand out to her. She looked at him with a mixture of emotions-confusion, surprise, and something he couldn't quite make out.

She cautiously took his hand in her own and instantly she started to glow for a brief second and felt as if she had been frozen from the inside out, and it felt…nice…to her. But before he could fly, Pitch shot nightmare sand at Amelia, sending her sliding back in the snow. And she didn't get back up.

When he looked towards where it came from, he didn't see him, and ran towards Amelia. First he saw how her whole right side was stained with blood, and she was so pale she almost matched the snow. And that scared him.

Bunny came over to see what Jack was doing and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "We need to get her outta here. No one-spirit or human-should look like that."

Jack carefully picked her up so one arm was under her knees and his other was under her back. "I know. Where should we go with her?"  
>He shrugged as he looked around at what was still going on around them. Suddenly all the nightmares retreated, and Pitch was nowhere to be seen.<br>North, Tooth, and Sandy came over to where Bunny was standing with Jack, whom was still holding Amelia's limp, bloody body.

North spoke before anyone else could. "Take her to the infirmary. One of us will guard her while she rests and heals incase Pitch makes another appearance to get her again."

Instantly Jack replied. "I will."

North just shrugged as he looked back towards where they were fighting mere moments ago…

About three hours after the fight it was sun rise, the sky was clear and the sun shining, but not at all as bright and cheerful as usual. Tooth came to the globe room from the infirmary with a worried expression on her face.

"Jack said she hasn't woken up at all and that the glowing would pulse for a few minutes, then stop for a minute, and it would just repeat-"

"SHE'S GONE! She- She vanished! One moment she's there, the next- vanishes in thin air!" Jack came running into the room practically frantic.  
>Everyone was staring at him in shocked surprise, both from him running in like that and from hearing about Amelia suddenly vanishing.<br>He was looked at the floor, head down, feeling as if he felt he failed what he was supposed to prevent.

Above them, Amelia was watching them through the window in the ceiling, kneeling on the edge of the roof, tears in her eyes from feeling as if she were abandoning and betraying the boy she owed her life to and the others that helped protect her.

She quietly whispered "I'm sorry." got to her feet, and started walking away from the window.

Below her Jack only caught a glimpse of a shadow from above, and instantly was flying up to see what it was… and who he saw left him speechless from how she looked.

He saw Amelia in a ground length golden dress with tight long sleeves that looked like it was made out of silk, tight on her upper body and loose from her hips down. She must have heard him land because when he did she whirled around, her dress flowing outward from the motion, and looked at him with sorrow in her silver eyes. Her waist length, wavy black hair was tied back in a ponytail in the center of the back of her head with a gold ribbon that matched the dress.

She turned and sprinted away from Jack, grabbing a handful of her dress in her left hand so she wouldn't trip over it, showing her gold shoes with the thin heels an inch high as she ran. She stopped at the edge of the roof after seeing the long drop and turned to see Jack running over to her. She looked behind him to see Tooth, Sandy flying over to them, and North and Bunny running after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-What just happened?

When Jack was a few feet away, he asked "Amelia, why are you running?"  
>She just shook her head and didn't want to bring herself to look at him. But when she did, she had tears in her eyes, and the emotions he saw in her were regret, sorrow, fear, and again that emotion he couldn't identify.<p>

She was looking at all of them, but Jack knew she was speaking to him. "I just don't want you to get hurt trying to help and protect me. So what happened to me doesn't happen to any of you." She brought her right hand to her side and tensed up from the searing pain. She took a step backwards, her heel right on the edge, and then focusing her eyes on Jack, she said "I don't want to be the reason for you getting hurt. And in order to make sure that doesn't happen, I can't be here, or anywhere around you." She turned and jumped off the edge, and when they ran to the edge after her, she was gone, with nothing but a slight gold and silver dust drifting down from the air. Jack was then in the air, flying to his lake where he could be alone to think about what just happened.  
>****************************************************************************<p>

It has been a week since Amelia ran away and the Guardians haven't found her. They each thought they would see her, but when they went towards where they thought she was, there was no one.

Jack came up with the idea that one of them should wander around on the ground and that the others should stay out of sight, thinking she was following them until she was seen. They thought it was worth a shot and decided Jack would be the one to stay on the ground and said they would try at Jack's lake, since it would be easy for the Guardians to hide in the surrounding foliage. But they were surprised when they got there.

Amelia was on her knees on the ice where she had fallen through into the lake, looking up solar eclipse with her back to them. Her dress was silver once again, that was an inch above ground length, and her long wavy hair wasn't up in a ponytail, so it seemed to flow freely in the slight breeze that seemed to only touch her.

While Sandy, North, Tooth, and Bunny got into position in the trees Jack slowly walked towards her, and walked around her so he was in front of her to see her looking up at the sun and moon in a trance with complete shock and horror, her silver eyes wide revealing the fear in their fiery depths, slightly shaking her head.

Jack looked up at the moon and watched as the sun and moon parted. When they were separate, two beams of light, one silver beam from the moon and a gold one from the sun, came down on a clearing about 3 miles from the lake… and Amelia instantly went pale as she left her trance, looked in the direction of the light, and was instantly on her feet, not even noticing Jack standing in front of her. She started running in the direction of the light as if someone's life was at stake and Bunny came out of hiding and held on to her shoulders so she couldn't run.

She glowed gold for a brief minute, then shouted "Let me go!" She tried to get away but he was just too strong, but she wouldn't give up.

"Why're you runnin'? We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Bunny, let me GO! You don't know what's happening!"

"You're right; we don't know what's happening. So tell us." Jack came by her side.

"I need to get to her before he does! That's what! Now let...me...GO!" Her whole body became enveloped in flames for a second, forcing Bunny to release her. With a wave of her hand she made the trees' branches reach out and move them all out of her way and she started running towards where the light once was… and when she got to the clearing she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling pure horror as she saw what her parents had just done…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lost Family

When Amelia reached the clearing; she stopped in her tracks to see a girl standing there with straight, shoulder length, golden hair, wearing a golden, thin strapped dress that went to her knees, showing her slim but swift legs, with matching inch high heeled shoes. She looked as if she was 10, but Amelia knew she was much older.

She spoke softly in her silky voice. "A-Addy? Is that…is that you?"

She turned to look behind her to see Amelia looking at her with complete shock in her silver eyes, and knew she was hiding the rest of her emotions behind her mask. She ran over and hugged Amelia and when she looked up Amelia saw pure happiness in the girl's golden eyes, and bent down some so she could hug the little girl since it has been so long since they had seen each other.

Amelia held her by her shoulders and quietly said "Why are you here?! You are supposed to be with mom and dad!"

The little girl rolled her eyes. "Really Amy? I wanted to be with my big s-" Amelia put her hand over the little girl's mouth and looked around like she knew someone would hear.

"Don't be so loud Addy." She hushed her. "I missed you too, but you can't stay here. It's too dangerous." All she got were two golden eyes staring up at her in confusion.

"Amelia! Why did you run off like that?" someone yelled from behind her.

She shoved the girl behind her and stood in front of her in a defensive stance as five figures came through the underbrush. They looked at her in confusion when they saw her like this until a girl that was up to her shoulders peeked around Amelia. She saw the Guardians and started running out from behind her towards them.  
>Amelia grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back behind her.<p>

"Why do you have a little girl?" North was looking at the girl, seeing something similar about the two since they were right next to each other. But Amelia didn't answer. She tensed up and the fire that had extinguished after she ran away flared to life again in her eyes as anger and protectiveness over whelmed her as she sensed a dark presence she had fought many times before, and placed her hand on her now healed side at the memory of their most recent encounter at the North Pole.

"I'm going to make one thing clear. If you wish for me to speak with you from now on, you will need to fight me one on one - one Guardian present at a time. If I am fighting one of you and another shows up, we run. Adeline won't fight, only me. And in order to fight me, you'll need to find me first." With that being said, she placed her hand on Addy's shoulder and faded down into the shadows, leaving them to ponder on what she had said and what could have caused her to act that way.

A/N: Addy is Adeline's nickname, and Amy is Amelia's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- darkness and tears

Hey everyone, I am SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! During the summer my computer's mother board thing got fried some how and I can't believe how long it took me to figure out how to update with my phone! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY STUPIDNESS!

"Amy, why can't I see the Guardians? Mommy and Daddy say they are good." Addy asked. She wanted to meet them so she could have more people to play with.

"I have told you why every time you ask this. Although soon I'm just gonna go and dump you on their shoulders since every time one of them come to fight me you interfere in some way. They have to win for us to not run and to be ho

nest watching a fight will help you learn. I still can't believe neither mom OR dad taught you how to fight or use your powers. Even if they are different from mine." When Amy looked at her sister after saying she'd dump her on their shoulders, she seemed really happy and wouldn't shut up until Amy's eyes were gold instead of silver. That is how you know she's mad, annoyed, or completely pissed to the point that she could kill if she wanted to-but also when she is in serious pain.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are my powers different compared to yours?"

Amelia sighed and instantly her eyes were silver again, and there were traces of tears. It was a depressing topic for her. "I was like an…experiment…in a way for them. They wanted to find out what would happen with out them interfering with my powers at all so they could have 'the perfect little girl' it seems. They learned I was pretty much a glitch in the world between spirit and human. Unlike all spirits I bleed, and if I wanted to…I could kill a spirit…making him or her vanish… Unlike everyone else I don't have limited powers-I still become tired after using my powers but I'm not limited to one type of magic. It seems like I can do anything-and when I touch someone, I sort of copy what they can do. Like if I wanted to I could travel through the shadows like Pitch. And make holes in the ground to travel with like Bunny. Though I still don't know what I got from Jack…" As she spoke she became more and more sad as she realized she was just a mistake to her parents, which must be why they never talk to her no matter how much she begs and pleads for them to acknowledge her existence like they once did so long ago.

They were in the woods about 30 miles from the lake. There was still snow on the ground since it was late January. And it had been only a month since her encounter with all the Guardians when she told them they had to fight her-and win. And so far the only ones who managed to find her were Bunny, Sandy, North, and Tooth. And the only one that won was Sandy because he made her fall asleep.

She didn't try as much to hide from any of them except Jack. She didn't know why but she just didn't want to face him. Sandy even asked her why Jack was the only one she really tried her best to avoid and all she said was "Just because." She wouldn't give anyone a straight answer because she didn't even completely know why.

For some reason he gave her those butterflies in her stomach that would appear at just the thought of him.

Addy interrupted her thoughts. "Amy?"

"Yes Addy?"

"You know how you haven't fought Jack yet and how we see him running around all the time looking for you?"

She turned to face her completely, showing her confusion at why she'd be asking this. "Sure. Why?"

She just blushed and giggled as she looked behind her. "Turn around and you'll see."

She spun around so fast her long silver dress swirled around with her as she turned to face Jack.

Addy was still giggling behind her as she saw how they both seemed to freeze when they looked at each other.

Jack broke out of his trance first. "Sandy said I could find you here. So I thought I could win real quick so you'll stop with your running. And judging by the sad story I heard not all that long ago I figured you could use some fun." He smirked at her as he said this.

She just rolled her eyes. "You do realize that I'm like the glitch between spirits and humans right? The only reason Sandy won was because he made me fall asleep for five minutes. You can't make me sleep though so I don't know what you plan to do." She smirked as she made silver staff with gold swirls on it appear in her right hand that was half a foot taller than her when one end is on the ground, then shortened it so it was as tall as she was-5 feet 3 inches. Then held it in front of her like how Jack was as if mimicking him.

"Hmm…I was thinking this." He shot ice at her head which exposed her feet and then before she could realize what he was doing. She fell back with a small scream as she realized he froze her feet to the ground.

"Oh you dirty little cheater!" She tried to stay serious but ended up laughing causing him to as he walked over to her and pointed the tip of the staff at her head.

Jack smirked as he said "I think I win."

"Think again." Smirking, she tightened her grip on her staff and brought it up and nailed him between the legs.

He dropped his staff and fell to the ground. "You…little…cheater…"

With this time she melted the ice and got up, grabbing Jack's staff in the process. Then taking a few steps back, she hooked it around his neck, pulled him closer, and held a flaming fist up, making her staff vanish in gold and silver dust.

Amelia smirked. "Dear Jack, you still have so much to learn when it comes to looking for a fight you can't win."

He rolled his bright blue eyes and smirked. "Think again." He he grabbed the staff, and pulled making her fall forward onto him, and nocking him back. Then he rolled over and pinned her to the ground, holding her down. She glared at him as he said "I win."

"Shut up and get off me."

When he was up he offered her one of his hands to help her up, which she hesitantly took. She then shot a ball of ice at his chest which gave her a loud "Hey!" from him.

Addy walked up to them. "Does this mean we can play with Jack now?"

"Yes. Now stop complaining about it." She turned her back to him and started walking when she saw something in the shadows move and slowly walked towards it until she was at the edge of the clearing.

Jack walked over to her with Addy close. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and threw an orb of light into the shadows to see a figure silhouetted against the brightness. She became serious and scared. She practically yelled a Jack "Get Adeline out of here and take her some where safe!"

He picked up Addy. "I'll take her to the North Pole. The others are there. I'll be back soon!"

He took off with a flurry of snow from the light dust under their feet.

Amy then walked backwards, keeping her eyes on the shadow, until she was in the center of the clearing. Her dress turned into a full body suit like when she was fighting Pitch at North's workshop. Then the two swords, right silver left gold, formed in her hands.

The shadow walked towards the clearing until he was standing in the sun's light. Pitch was just standing there. Not doing anything. Until he spoke. "Why don't we just talk? Hmm?"

Amy just looked at him with suspicion clear in her eyes. "Why?"

He smiled. Not that creepy smile, but what seemed like an actual smile. "Because you seem like you think you're good for nothing. When we both know you aren't. You have a talent everyone wished they had."

"And why do you care?"

His expression was filled with pity. "Because you need someone that can help you. Someone who knows what it feels like to be alone with no one to trust or help you."

Amy just laughed as she felt something inside her turn cold. "Lets make one thing clear-you know NOTHING about me. So why do you feel like you need to act like you do."

Jack flew past to hear Amy's response and hid in a tree, waiting for something to happen.

Pitch took a slow step towards her as he hid his smirk as he realized he was getting right where he wanted. "Oh…Amelia…you turned cold. I see it in your eyes. Because you know you can't trust any of those 'Guardians' and yet they continue to come running after you even though you made it clear over the month you've been running saying they need to 'fight you' that you want nothing to do with them. And one of them-Jack." He spat the name as if it were poison. "Knows your sad story on why you're here. And he took it as if it were a joke. But me, I wouldn't do that. I know how you feel- lost…alone…betrayed…abandoned… And you have become so used to it you don't want anyone near you."

Amy froze, her eyes wide. The swords vanished into dust as all three of them-Pitch, Amelia, and Jack-realized he hit her right where he wanted to. He got right underneath her skin and in her head as he got her thinking all this, doubting all she knew and thought she knew. She tried to reform her swords but she couldn't. She tried to do something, anything, but couldn't. She shook her head as she stepped away from him. Tears started to fall from her silver eyes as she tried to convince herself otherwise. "No…no…no…your…your wrong… No! NO!" She swung her hand at him and nightmare sand was shot at him in six different spikes. He sunk into the shadows, dodging them, then reappeared to see her drop to the ground on her knees with her arms crossed over her chest as if it would help, and curled up her small body into a ball as she silently sobbed.

Jack jumped out of the tree, into the air, and landed solidly in front of Amy, making her look up and back away from the sudden appearance. And she could tell with out even seeing his face that he was mad.

He didn't even talk. He just started to attack Pitch, but once Jack came at him, he left- leaving Jack and Amy alone.

Jack turned to see Amy still on the ground, her suit back to being a dress, with tears still falling from her silver eyes. She looked at him to see his bright blue eyes clouded with worry, as if he really cared about her. She looked down as she used a gloved hand to wipe the tears away, but they continued falling so she gave up and sat there until a moment later Jack walked over, kneeled down, and wiped them away with his hand, making her glow gold for a brief second and causing her to feel as if she were frozen from the inside out just like when they first touched each other.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded her head as she was still looking down."Yeah." then shook her head. "No." then finally sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know any more." A single tear fell.

He placed a hand gently under her chin and tilted her head up, and used his other hand to wipe the tear away. "You know, it's okay to not know some things."

She just shook her head. "Not when it comes to these kinds of things. How did you bring Addy to North's workshop and come back so quick?"

"Sandy was on his way here to talk to you, when he saw me he said he'd bring her so I could come help you."

They got up and Amy backed away a couple steps, and were quiet for a while. Amy wouldn't look at Jack. Just at the ground. Not even when he asked her a question. "I know this may be weird to be asked, but why don't you stay at North's workshop? There are plenty of rooms that you and Addy can claim and you will both be safe."

She looked at him in confusion and shock. "After everything I did…you are inviting us to stay there? Why?"

He gave her a smile that showed he knew how she felt. "I know how it feels to be alone. And trust me when I say I know you don't want to be alone. No ones does."

She sighed. "What choice do I have? Trouble seems to be like my shadow. Where ever I go it follows."

"And we can help you through it. I have a room there too so if something happens, I can help you. We won't abandon you. None of us will."

She looked at him to see he was dead serious about this. She could tell he wanted her to stay safe, but couldn't figure out why. "Why are you offering this?"

He shrugged and smiled as if a little embarrassed. "I can't live with the fact you aren't safe."

"But why?"

"One way to find out." He smirked as he leaned against a tree.l and crossed his arms lazily.

After a few moments of silence, when he started to worry she'd say no, she answered. "Fine. For Addy. But I can't fly or anything…my powers won't work for some reason."

He shrugged, walked over, picked her up so one arm was under her knees and the other under her back, with her wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and took off as he headed for the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a new home

Hey all! I finally finished chapter six! I think i did pretty good for the length too. Please let me know what you think!

Amelia screamed as Jack took off and had her face in the curve of his neck. Once he slowed down a little bit she started laughing and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then slowly fell asleep as she felt the cool wind on her skin as Jack carried her to the North Pole.

The sun was setting, so it was around 7:30 pm. But for Amelia, it felt later- a lot later. And when she looked around, she saw it was snowing, and every where, there was snow. No buildings, no roads, nothing. Just snow. But in the distance she could see a bright building- North's workshop.

She looked up at Jack. "How did we get here so quick?"

He chuckled. "You fell asleep a little bit after you stopped screaming."

"Oh hahaha."

"What? You did."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're sure Addy's here?"

"Yes I'm sure. You're too paranoid, you know that?" Jack was going through the window in the ceiling and landing on the tiled floor.

"Nothing wrong with that." She jumped out of his arms. "Just makes sure you stay prepared if something happens." She had her back to him and was smoothing down the front of her dress, and could feel that his eyes were focused on her. Fixing her hair, she turned to Jack. "Where do you think she would be?"

He just shrugged. "She's your sister. You tell me."

"I don't know. She just got into-"

"AAAMMMMMYYYY!" Addy came running in the room and tackled Amy, almost nocking her over. North came running into the room, breathing heavily as if he'd been running around a lot recently. "Amelia? Come for your sister?"

Jack answered. "I asked her to stay and how there are extra rooms and she said yes. So they are staying here now."

He gave Jack a look that had something like knowing suspicion, like he knew the reasoning as to why but said nothing. "There is room I think Adeline will like. Jack, I am sure you can help Amelia and show her around?"

He looked at her to see her blush a little as she looked at him, but differently compared to how she has been. There was something almost like care within the depths of the living fire inside them, and mystery as if there were some completely secret part of her that was calling him to explore and discover this secret side of this girl.

"Yeah, I can."

"Great!" North smiled as he placed a hand on Addy's shoulder and steered her towards the doors. "I will show her the room near yours. There is one room between hers and yours, Jack."

"Okay, I'll show Amy around first." Turning to Amy, he asked "Do you want me to show you the kitchen, the toy room where the yetis make the toys-"

She has confused. "The yetis? Why not the elves?"

As if on right on cue, three elves walked over, one wrapped in christmas lights, and plugged them in causing him to go bug eyed and bounce a little as he spun around.

Jack gestured to this. "That's why."

Amy nodded as she looked like she was just thinking 'Ummm… okay then.'

"So what do you want me to show you first?"

She looked away from the elves and at Jack, and said "Hey, you live here. You tell me."

"To the kitchen!" He said this like it was of large significance and lead the way. Amy just giggled as she followed him.

They were strangely quiet as they walked out the large double doors and turned right down the hall. Amelia was enchanted by everything, not understanding how it all worked but amazed all the same. And Jack was as well, but by her. When ever he saw her, she locked out everything and her guard was always up and she was always tense, but now she was a completely different person-she was relaxed, calm, everything someone would feel if they knew they were finally safe for once in their life after felling like there was always something to fear that was out to get her. And she was smiling and laughing, her eyes filled with pure joy and happiness.

They walked into two normal sized double doors and entered the kitchen. The air smelled like fresh christmas cookies, and it was HUGE. And there were more than fifteen stoves.

Amelia gasped. "How is there room for so much?!"

Jack shrugged. "It's a big kitchen."

She looked at him, thinking 'Duh.' "I mean in this building. It's unbelievable how many rooms there are, and just how much there is."

"What can I say? It's a big workshop." He stated. There was sarcasm and humor in his voice as he leaned agains the wall. He watched as she rolled her eyes, then covered her mouth as she yawned. "How about I show you where your room will be?" She nodded.

He walked over, put his arm around her shoulders-causing her to glow and feel like she was frozen from the inside out again-and steered her in the direction of the hallway.

Walking into a short hall with three doors, two on the right and one on the left, he walked up to the one on the left. "This is Addy's room. The one by the end of the hall on the right is yours, and this last one is mine. If you need anything I'll be in my room-don't be afraid to come get me."

She nodded as he said this. Hearing his door open, then close, she went to Addy's room and nocked. The door was swiftly opened by a smiling little girl. "Oh my god Amy look at this room! I love the paint! The bed is so big! Look at my window! This room is so big!" She continued babbling about the room.

It was a medium sized room painted light green with tiny flowers in various colors here and there for detail, and there was a single window that opened by pushing the two sides out (like Jamie's from ROTG movie).

"Addy, why don't you get some sleep? You are going to need it."

She looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

Smirking, she said "Because we start training you with magic tomorrow. Now go to bed." Gently closing the door, she walked to her room. She opened the door, turned on the light, and saw it was light blue, had a window in the center of the far wall like Addy's, a sun painted on the left side and a crescent moon on the right. And little white snowflakes painted on the wall around her.

Walking to the window, she closed the dark blue curtains and walked ofer to the queen sized bed with dark blue blankets and pillows on it. Then looking at a dark brown dresser with six drores in it. Opening the first one, it was filled with socks, and undergarments. The second was filled with folded shorts and skirts. The third was with sweat shirts. The fourth was jeans. And the fifth was empty.

Then she opened one of the two doors to see there was a bathroom with a bath/shower. And the other was a large walk in closet filled with as many different styled dresses, shirts, skirts, and more sweatshirts. Lining the floor under the shirts were shoes-boots, heels, flats, etc.

Not even caring at the moment, she grabbed a light blue tank top and black sweatpants, and put those on as she tossed the dress she was wearing aside. Then as she realized the tank top was a little low and tight but not caring, got into the bed as she realized how much of a change this was.

She was in an actual bed, under a roof, staying in a place where she doesn't even know the people she is staying with.

Suddenly not feeling tired anymore, she got out of bed and walked to the window. Pulling to curtains open, and opening the window, she felt the cool breeze enter the warm room. After turning the light on, she tried her magic to learn it was working again, and climbed out the window and flew onto the roof. Then sat and looked up at MIM.

"Is this what you wanted? Are you finally happy dad?" She sighed as she got no response. "Nothing… just like usual…" She sighed as a single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Then curled up in the snow and fell asleep.

Sorry about how the ending is kind of sad. But it was the best i could come up with for the ending.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Amelia woke up to see she was still on the roof, and remembered how her father had ignored her yet again. 'I should be used to this by now.'

The morning brought dreary shadows even though the sun was shining as if LIS (Lady In the Sun) knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"What is the matter, child?"

She sat up and brushed the snow off her pajamas. "With how much you and dad ignore me I should be used to it. What do you want?" She was looking at her hands, noticing how long her nails are and how pale her skin has been lately.

She could feel her mother sigh. "We can't always be there for you. We have-"

She stood up abruptly. "No. Your never there for me! When ever either me or Addy need one of you, you never even acknowledge we are here and that we need help! You just sent her here telling her she will be safe when you won't even give her the simplest of advice when she needs it! You didn't even teach her how to protect herself! How stupid can you and dad possibly be!?"

The sun seemed to dim even more as if feeling guilty, then brightened in anger. "We are doing what is best for you-!"

"By abandoning us to protect ourselves from something we don't even know! You threw us in the middle of YOUR FIGHT! And you wanna know something!? By the time Addy will be able fight and protect herself when she needs to she will end up thinking of me more like a mother than a sister because YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR HER!" As she shouted this tears started to fall from her eyes.

A second after hearing a window bang open, she saw Jack's head pop up from the edge, clearly concerned. "You okay?"

She wiped the tears away as she nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

He came up and stood an arms length away from her and shrugged. "Yeah, but this is when I normally wake up though so it's no big deal. Who were you talking to?" He looked around to see no one.

She looked at her feet as she replied, her voice so quiet he barley heard her. "…Mom…" She turned away when another tear fell.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I interrupted."

She shook her head as she looked up at the sun. "No. I was just about to go to my room. You're fine."

She looked at Jack to see him smirking and raise an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened and started to blush as she realized what he was smirking about. "Not 'fine' as in attractive! I-I meant-mean 'fine' as in okay and-and not a problem! I mean you are good looking and all but- ohmygod did I just say that! I mean-" She stopped as Jack busted out laughing at how she was handling this and it sounded like he said "Way to keep your cool!" as he continued laughing. Once he had finished laughing he walked up to her, and she instinctively took a step back, then the wind picked up and blew the light dusting of snow around, causing Jack to feel like he was in a daze or a daydream. 'Wow. She sure is beautiful. I wonder if I could…-no. That would ruin everything.' He looked at her to see her long black hair flowing in the wind with the snowflakes blowing around her as if it were a fine glitter.

She looked down. "I'm going to go to my room." She started to walk towards the edge by where her window was. When she was walking past Jack, he grabbed her hand-causing her to glow-and said "Amelia, wait."

She spun around not realizing how close he was. "Wha-" her eyes widened as their lips touched. She didn't know if she should pull away or not, but she didn't want to. She closed her eyes as she softly kissed him back. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but for them it seemed longer. When they parted she tilted her head down and leaned her forehead against his chest.

Jack gently wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry if it was-"

She looked up at him. "Its fine. I'm going to go get changed into something that is more fit for training Addy. She's going to wake up soon." She untangled herself from Jack and started to walk to the edge. Then flew into her room, leaving him worrying he'd messed it all up by kissing her.

Amelia had put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt with a low collar, and a pair of black knee high boots with a one inch high heel. She then opened her door to see Jack about to nock.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They were quiet. "Can I talk to you about what happened on the roof? You kinda seemed to-"

"Shh. Come in if you want to talk about it."

After pulling him inside her room, she looked at Addy's door to see it remain still. After closing the door, she turned to see Jack staring at her in confusion. "This isn't something I'd want her listening to. She's only fifty and doesn't need to listen to it."

He gave her a sorrowful look. "There is a lot worse that she has to know about. I wouldn't worry about this."

Amy sighed and tilted her head down. "I know… Believe me…I know. I have to protect her from it…"

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't protect her from everything. You know that right?"

There was determination in her eyes when she looked at him. "I know. But I can try." She went and sat on the bed. "So what did you need?"

He came and sat next to her, leaving a little space between them. "Its just that you said it was fine after I kissed you, but you seemed like you wanted to run away."

She looked at him, with slight sadness in her eyes. "All my life…all I did was run and hide. I never had people to talk to and call 'friends'. I've never have a roof over my head or a bed or any of this. And I've never felt this way about anything or anyone before." She sighed. "Its just that a lot of really big changes are happening at once that I need to take in and get used to. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"You didn't. I was just worrying I had screwed up."

Amy shook her head and smiled at him. "No, you didn't."

Jack leaned towards her, and she leaned in too as they shared a soft, tender kiss. One of Jack's hands came to Amy's cheek as both of her arms were wrapped around his neck. Then he brought his hands her waist and broke free from the kiss to softly kiss her neck. She tilted her head up and sighed as she closed her eyes.

As he gently pushed her she laid down on the bed so he was next to her and she gently moved his head so his lips went from her neck back to her lips. She wrapped her leg around his and he grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer so there was no space between them.

Nocking sounded on the door causing them to break apart, breathing heavily. After they fixed their cloths and hair Amy opened the door to find a smiling Addy. "Addy, you're still in your pajamas. That isn't good to wear when training."

Addy quickly nodded and ran to her room, closing the door behind her.

Amy then closed her door to see Jack still sitting on her bed. "So would you like to continue what we were doing for how ever long we have, do something else, or leave so it doesn't seem like we are doing something?"

He made a face like it was a really hard decision. "Hmm…" He got up and slowly walked up to her. "I was thinking this." He kissed her lips as he slid his hands under her shirt so his hands were on her bare waist. She gasped at the coolness of his skin on hers, causing him to smirk as he kissed her. She brought her arms around his neck and slipped her hands under his hoodie so her hands were on his bare back. He moved his right hand so it was on her lower back and made a light frost form where his hand is. She involuntarily arched her back, and he pulled her closer and right then an insisting nocking began on the door. Sighing, Amy pulled her shirt down, and walked to the door to find Addy standing at the door.

She smiled up at her sister. "I'm ready!"

Amy rolled her eyes as she let Addy enter her room. "I see you're ready. Do you want to train with weapons, or regular fighting?"

"Why not magic?" Addy asked, obviously disappointed.

"Magic is dangerous. You will end up hurting yourself."

"No I wont! Pretty please?!"

She sighed. "Fine. But you better do as I say."

Addy was bouncing on her heels. "I will I will!"

Amy looked at Addy, then Jack to see him look a little disappointed. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "We can continue this later."

He smiled and nodded.

Then, turning to Addy, Amy said "Lets go outside."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Training: Day 1

Once Addy and Amy were outside, they walked to the center of the clearing in front of North's workshop.

"Alright Addy, first thing I'm going to teach you to do is fly."

Amy stood so her left foot was forward like she was taking a step. "Lead with your left foot… Then push off with your right kinda like you're jumping." As Amy explained, she demonstrated, and Addy copied. The first two times she hovered then fell to the ground. Then, on the third try, she flew.

She was ecstatic. "Amy! I did it! I'm flying!"

"Alright Addy!" Amy cheered. She flew up to her, and she was HIGH. At least, for this being her first time. She was 20 feet above the ground. She looked down and got a little bumpy in her flight. "Careful!" Amy made her voice calm and steady. "Look at me Addy, look at me. Just focus on flying. You aren't going to fall. If you do I promise, I will catch you. Just look at me." She nodded as she looked at her, fear clear in her eyes.

Amy continued in a calm and steady voice. "If you want to fly down, all you have to do is think about it. Alright? Just focus on slowly flying down to the ground."

As Addy was doing as she was told, Amy looked at the workshop to see Jack watching them from the roof. She rolled her eyes as she came to the ground next to Addy.

Addy was bouncing on her heels. "What are you gonna teach me next?"

She thought for a little bit. "How to make an energy sphere. I'm just going to say now that yours will most likely be a different color than mine."

Addy hovered a couple inches above the ground, and was giggling as she slowly spun around.

"Addy, focus. I don't have to teach you today. I have other things to do if you aren't going to take this seriously."

She landed and watched. Then, as Amy took a deep breath, she had both hands in front of her, palms touching, and slowly separated her palms so just the tips of her fingers were touching as the silvery gold orb grew from the energy she was supplying. Then separated her hands further until it was as big as a bowling ball.

"You will need to focus on making a small orb of energy, and slowly separate your hands as the orb grows. You try."

Addy did as she was told. Her orb was gold. She kept making it bigger and bigger.

"Addy not so-!"

Her orb blew up leaving them surrounded in a enormous cloud of smoke, causing them both to cough.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked. She couldn't see Addy. Either the smoke was just that thick or she flew backwards from the force of it. She was assuming the second.

She was answered by a giggly voice. "Yeah. I think it got too big."

'No duh…' Amy thought.

Suddenly Addy released a blood curdling scream. "ADDY?! ADDY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Amy ran forward, in the direction it came from.

Something black flew past her, missing by mere inches. Nightmare sand, meaning he was here.

"Pitch!" She growled as she ran towards him. There was movement above her and she couldn't tell what it was. But when it yelled, it sounded like Addy calling for someone. She yelled again, this time Amy was able to figure out what she was yelling. She was calling for Jack. 'Why must he get dragged into everything when there is a fight?'

Another blob of black flew towards her. Diving to the side, she missed it by not even a second. Rolling out of the dive, she came to a stop so she was kneeling, and started running again, then skidded to a halt as she realized she could make this a whole lot easier on her.

With a wave of her hand, the wind blew the smoke away, leaving Amy and Pitch face to face. They were ten feet apart, and as they watched each other, Pitch made his pick axe made of nightmare sand appear and Amy attempted making her two swords appear, and nothing happened.

Smirking, Pitch came running at her. Amy made two small orbs of energy, both the size of small bouncy balls, one in each hand. Closing her hands around them, she focused on getting as much power in them as she could in such a short amount of time as she started running as fast as she could at Pitch.

Just as he put all his momentum in swinging his pick axe horizontally at her, she jumped high into the air, spinning as she threw one orb down at him, and landed on one knee just as it blew up five feet away, and the force of the explosion sent her flying five feet forward, and sliding in the snow to a stop, lying on her stomach. Rolling onto her back and getting up, she saw a crater left over from the explosion, but no Pitch.

She looked right, towards the workshop, to see Jack land next to her. "Where's Addy?"

"She's with North. What did you throw at him?" He sounded like he was filled with awe.

She held the other orb in front of her. "Pretty much a high power energy orb that is squished and apparently very highly likely to blow up and leave craters and has way too much energy for its tiny size." She was giggling as she closed her right hand around the orb and lowered her arm. "Did you see where Pitch went?"

He slowly nodded. "He vanished just as you super tiny bomb thing blew up."

She walked toward the crater to see that if she were to jump into it she would have a hard time climbing out. It was at least eight feet deep.

She suddenly bursted out yelling "How can I be so stupid! How could I be stupid enough to FORGET ABOUT PITCH!?"

Jack put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you're not stupid. You just-"

She turned on him. "He went after Addy! He has NEVER gone after Addy before! She would just hide behind a tree and he would focus on me! But this time HE WENT AFTER ADDY!"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort her. He just firmly placed both hands on her shoulders, making her glow for a second, and said "Amelia. You're not stupid. He is. He-"

She pulled away. "Went after Addy. Not me. Addy." She looked at the workshop to see Addy standing on the roof, he hands in front of her. She took a step towards her as she tried to figure out what she was doing. "What is she doing…? Why is she making a energy sphere…?" Her eyes widened as she placed her left hand on Jack's chest and practically threw him as she made energy burst from her palm sending him flying over 20 feet away. Then spun on her heel to see Pitch behind her. Looking back at Addy, she saw the gold orb leave her hand and come flying in her direction.

'Addy you're a genius!' Amy thought as she held her tiny energy orb in front of her. She started to run towards it as it was headed after Pitch, and once it was next to her she threw hers so it would, hopefully, hit Pitch or the energy orb.

Amy suddenly realized how big a mistake she made as she watched her orb get too close to Addy's, about to collide.

She flew as fast as she could to Jack, whom was sitting on the ground and still recovering from getting flung away like that, and landed right in front of him. She then made a silver shield around them as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around him.

The orbs collided, creating a blinding light. Pitch vanished. And the energy of the two sent several shock waves in every direction. With how close Amy and Jack were, they got the worst of it. Each shock wave pushed at the shield with such a strong force it continued to crack the shield until it shattered into dust leaving Amy to try and protect Jack from the final wave.

The light blew up, the force so strong you could see light in the wave expanding from it as it traveled through the air. Amy stood in front of Jack, her back to him, and held her right hand out, creating a wall of what seemed like pure darkness in front of them, and braced herself.

The light stopped at the wall, vanishing as if it were sucked into it, creating a glowing circle within it, and Amy flew into the surrounding trees, which were over 50 feet away.

Instantly Jack grabbed his staff from the ground and Addy jumped from the roof as they flew towards the trees where Amy landed.

When they found her they saw she slid five feet in the snow until she came to a stop after ramming into a tree, scattering splinters. Her pulsing glow was much fainter than it has ever been when she passed out, and her forehead was bleeding and bruises were obvious on her arms and face already.

They landed next to her to see that the tree she rammed into was about ready to collapse and was about three feet wide. And they saw Amy was out cold, which sadly enough didn't surprise them considering all she did and how far she flew after the final energy wave.

Jack kneeled down next to Amy. "Addy, can you go tell North to get either her room or the infirmary ready?" She didn't nod or say anything, just took off in search of North.

Jack carefully pulled Amy out of the tree trunk and slowly removed all the splinters out of her hair and cloths. Then used some clean snow to wipe the blood off her forehead to see where it was bleeding and how fast. It was a steady flow from the upper right side along her hairline. He then picked her up and flew her back to the workshop wondering why Pitch did what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Nightmare

Jack woke up during the night to a loud but short scream coming from the room next to his. Before he could even get out of bed he heard Addy's door fly open and hit the wall, and then her running across the hall to Amy's room.

After he grabbed his staff, he opened his door and looked to see that Addy left Amy's door open. After peeking inside, he saw Amy sitting up in her bed, and what looked like singe marks on the ceiling, the wall next to her, the bed, and the floor. Addy was standing next to the bed trying to calm Amy down but it obviously wasn't working.

Jack stepped in the door way and lightly nocked on the open door. Addy looked behind her as if ready to murder someone as if he were about to go for Amy. Amy jumped slightly and looked at him with widened eyes as if she expected him to try and murder her.

He took a step inside. "I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" He looked around the room to see everything appeared normal- it didn't seem like anything was out of place and he saw window and curtains were closed.

Amy just continued to stare. When he looked at Addy she shook her head at him with a confused and sorrowful look. She turned to Amy and said in a calm, quiet voice "I'll be right back, why don't you just try to calm down? Okay?" Once Amy gave her a slight nod she turned and walked out the room, gesturing for Jack to follow her. Once they were both outside the room and in the hallway, Addy closed the door and turned to Jack.

"What she told me makes no sense. She said that in her dream she was in a clearing in the woods, and that you were there…only a different you. And your back was to her and your hood was up."

He gave her a confused look. "A different me?"

"Yes, she said she went and placed a hand on your shoulder and you turned on her as if she were your enemy and some how shot nightmare sand _and_ ice at her. And you had black hair, a darker hoodie, and I think she said the 'other you' had gray eyes." She shook her head as a confused expression spread across her face. "It just doesn't make sense."

Jack was just as confused. "Maybe it was just a weird dream. People tend to have strange and random dreams from time to time."

Addy looked up at him, her worry showing in her eyes. "Lets hope you're right." She glanced towards Amy's door. "Do you wanna try and calm her down? I was getting no where with her."

Jack nodded his head as he pushed his confusion to the back of his mind. "Anything you think I should try to avoid?"

Addy just shrugged. "I don't know. Just be careful of what you say and do I guess."

Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed the door nob and turned it. Then, just as he opened the door he heard someone move inside the room. Once his head was inside, he saw Amy leaning back against the wall in her bed and had her arms wrapped around her legs, holding them against her chest (A/N: her bed is in a corner so the headboard is against the wall to the right of her window so the wall is on the right side of her bed).

Looking around, he saw the room was dark and that the curtains and window were now open. But the thing that freaked him out was what he saw in the window. Him. The other him. Just like Addy described him-black hair, darker blue hoodie (navy blue). The only thing that was wrong with her description was that he had dark blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded him. Then he was gone as if he were never there to begin with.

Jack walked inside the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Walking to the window, he glanced at Amy and asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…just a little shaky…all it was was a bad dream…"

Jack looked out the window to see nothing. Shaking his head, he shut the window and closed the curtains. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

All Amy thought was 'No. No I don't want to talk about it. That will only make it worse.' But she couldn't say no. She didn't want to be alone at the moment. She wanted him to stay with her. So finally she said "I don't know."

He slightly chuckled as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. Then sarcastically asked "You don't know? Why don't you know? You should know."

She shrugged and giggled a little. "I just don't." Her smile quickly faded. "If you saw what I saw you wouldn't want to talk about it either." She moved so Jack could move back and sit next to her.

He put his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest, moving closer to him. He looked at her with a kind of worry you see from someone that loves you dearly, and spoke to her with the softness of an angel. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I know. I just don't want him to come back."

"What do you mean 'come back'? He was here?"

She sat up and when she looked at him her eyes were wide and fear was showing in their flaming depths as she nodded slightly. "I woke up, Addy came running in, then you came. When you both were out of the room and the door was shut he came out of the corner as if he were leaning there just watching. Then he walked over to me, told me that if I made a sound that alerted either of you he would have to hurt Addy, and that he was supposed to do something for his 'master' and wanted to also do something for himself. He wouldn't say who his master was or what he was supposed to do. He walked up to me, and was about to do something when you opened the door. Then he jumped out the window and left." She laid her head on his chest again and he started to run his fingers through her long, soft hair. After a short pause she spoke again, her voice so quiet Jack almost didn't hear her. "I just don't want to be alone again incase he comes back…"

Jack wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "If you want I can stay in here with you. I can bring a chair in or something."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. He gave her a peck on her lips before he started to get up. Amy asked "Where are you going?"

He looked at her with a slight smirk. "I was going to get my chair."

She shook her head as she moved so she was under the covers with her head on her pillow, then gestured for him to come lay down next to her so she was between him and the wall.

Jack leaned his staff against the wall by the bed, and got into the bed with her. He was laying on his back with his hands under his arms, not entirely knowing what he should be doing, but was soon aware of it when Amy wrapped her arms around his waist as she cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so they were right up against each other. Then just before they both fell asleep, Jack whispered to Amy "I love you."

She replied just as softly. "I love you too."

Finally, they shared a tender kiss, then drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The daughter of the sun and moon

AMELIA POV

I woke up after sunrise. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Jack still sleeping, and giggled when I saw him stretched out on his stomach, and that he threw his hoodie on the floor during the night. I rolled her eyes as I pulled the blanket over him after carefully climbing over him. I didn't want to wake him up.

I walked over to the window with my hands over my head, stretching my back. Lowering my arms, I opened the curtains to my window, and stumbled backward away from it. I know my eyes are wide and I instantly paled.

_He_ was at my window. The other Jack. But I had to do a double take on it because he looked _exactly_ like the real Jack, the one in my bed. Only difference in this case was that he was wearing his sweatshirt and his staff was black. I tried to tell Jack to get up but I couldn't get anything out.

The other Jack had his pointer finger up and motioned for me to go to him, then he jumped and flew to the ground a good four miles from the building. Then he just turned and watched me while my mind still tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

I realized I had been holding my breath and let out a shaky sigh. I looked at Jack. _'Should I wake him up?'_ The answer came by a snowball hitting my window with enough force to make it flex in the pane. I jumped and took a sharp intake of breath from the sudden impact.

I looked down at myself and saw I was still in my tight black t-shirt with a low neck line, and dark blue skinny jeans. I then slipped into my black knee high boots with the one inch heel.

I looked back at Jack as I stood by the window, my hands on the frame waiting to push it open. I felt bad not waking him up. _'This isn't his fight-or anyone else's. Its mine alone. So I have to take care of it whether I like it or not.'_

I nodded to myself as I pushed the window open and jumped out without a second thought, landing in a roll and instantly running towards him. _'This doesn't feel right. The air is almost darker than normal. Like there is a lot of dark energy in the air.'_ I froze in my tracks. _'It's him. It's because of him. It has to be him.'_

He smirked at me as he closed the distance between us so we were seven feet apart. "What's the matter? Cold?"

I blinked. "No. What do you want?"

His smirk became a grin as he started to walk in a slow circle around me. "Guess."

I know my face showed my surprised confusion. "What? Guess? What does that mean?"

He chuckled. "It means to guess."

I looked at him with suspicion and distrust as I turned so I can watch him as he circled me. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Ease things up. You're tense. Relax. I won't hurt you unless I have to."

I glared at him. "Says the guy that was stalking my window minutes ago."

He gave me a look that said "Really?" and shook his head. "I wasn't stalking your window."

"Oh really? Then what were you doing in my window?"

He smirked again, and winked. "Waiting."

I glared at him again. When I spoke, my voice was dark and it sent chills down my back. "Why. What do you want from me."

He raised his eyebrows and stopped circling me so he was nearest the workshop, making me face it. "Turns out he did put a darkness in you."

My eye brows came together as I took a step away from him. "What?"

He smirked and shook his head as he made frost on the ground with his staff. He then looked at me, and the gleam in his eyes said he wasn't planning anything good.

Before I could react he dove toward me, staff in front of him. He hooked it around my curved waist and pulled me forward so I was up against him with in two seconds flat. I tried to back away but he just pulled me right back and grabbed my arm, making me glow gold for a brief second. The best I could do was lean away from him.

My breathing was quick and shallow, and I felt fear start to claim my mind and thoughts. I couldn't think of anything to get away. It was obvious he's stronger than me, and possibly faster. I know I'm more flexible and agile than he is, but I don't know how far it will get me in this situation.

My voice was almost a whisper because of the fear. "What do you want?"

He chuckled again, this time soft and quiet. He pulled me towards him more to close the space between us and leaned towards me. I instinctively leaned back, away from him, my eyes wide.

He smirked at me, his eyes showing dark mystery and amusement.

I clenched my teeth. "Get away from me!" Out of no where I made my right hand into a fist and smashed it into his face, hitting him right in the jaw. He staggered back and I took the chance to get his staff off my waist and put some distance between us.

He looked like he couldn't believe I just punched him. Rubbing his jaw, he glared daggers at me as he got a grip on his staff.

I tried to make my two swords appear, but only the handles formed. I threw them, letting them turn to dust, and made two silver and gold staffs (like when I fought Jack). I stood with my right side towards the other Jack, one staff in front of me, the other behind. He watched as I got into my stance and prepared to fight.

Without any notice or warning, he came at me, his staff aimed at my stomach, hand shooting nightmare sand at me. I blocked his staff and got shot back and rolled on the ground from the nightmare sand. My arm stung as if it had needles stabbed in my arm. When I looked, there were slivers of ice in my skin. _'How did he do that? What did I get myself into…?'_

I rolled backward so I was on my feet and stood up. I held my staffs in front of me so I was in a defensive position, waiting for his next attack. _'It has to be around 7:00 by now. Why hasn't Jack woken up yet?'_

I looked at my window to see nothing but the dark room. Then something hit me. _'It's 7:00, and the blinds and window are open. It shouldn't be that dark.'_

"Jack!" I instantly leaped into the air and flew towards my window with impossible speed and when I was a few feet away, the other Jack hit me with nightmare sand and ice, pushing me up and making me roll onto the roof. Which was painful and loud. I groaned as I tried to get my head to stop spinning even though the rest of me already did. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my stomach. There was ice now stabbed in my stomach, chest, arm, and a little in my legs too. It was so painful I couldn't get up. I pushed myself onto my back and the snow I rolled off of was bloody. My cloths were torn up and I felt like a reck.

I slowly and painfully got up, wincing as I used one of my staffs to lean on. The other Jack appeared in front of me, and I took a couple painful steps back, still using my staff for support.

There was thudding below me in my room, and instantly remembered something was wrong.

I looked at him. My voice was barely a whisper, and unbelievably shaky and unsteady. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

Before he could answer there was a loud and crashing thud in my room, along with a blood curdling scream. I instantly knew who owned it-Addy. Then, before I knew it, Pitch was standing a few feet to my right. He shook his head in disappointment at the other Jack. "I expected you to have finished by now…"

Anything else that was said I couldn't hear. I tried my best to stay awake, but I couldn't. The staff disappeared and I fell over onto my right side, sending the shards of ice in my arm deeper into my skin. I propped myself up on my elbow as I tried to figure out what was happening.

Suddenly dream sand shot at them like a rocket, and they both looked up in surprise, then sunk into the shadows. When I didn't see them anywhere, I released a shaky sigh of relief.

Sandy stood in front of me, worry showing in his eyes. He tried talking to me, but I didn't understand the symbols. He reached out to touch me and I instantly flinched and shook my head. "I…I can't handle this…anymore…No more…touching…please…"

Sandy still had his hand out, still after what I said. But then he brushed the nightmare sand off of me, making me glow gold for a brief second.

Then a battered up Jack came into view-the real Jack. He still didn't have his sweat shirt. He slid to his knees in front of me and looked at me in complete shock. "Amy! Are you okay?! What happened?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Before I could think of how to answer he picked me up, thanked Sandy, and flew me to the infirmary room before I could say a single word.

He held me really tight, which hurt a lot from the ice splinters, but made me feel safer than before. He was mumbling something to himself. I was able to make out one thing, and that was "Why did you do it without waking me up?"

I looked at the sun before I looked at Jack. My voice was still weak. "This is…my fight… Not yours… You…don't need to…fight this battle… None of you do… Just…me."

He looked down at me with disbelief in his eyes and shook his head. "MiM said you're the next guardian. That means we all are in this fight now whether you like it or not." He gave me a hard look when I shook my head.

"No… This was my fight…before all of this… It's still my fight now… And I have to fight it… Alone."

He scowled as we arrived at the infirmary. After walking right past Phil, he went into the room and placed me on the bed. Then he turned his back and started to walk away. _'Great. Now I made him mad.'_

He grabbed the spiny chair that was next to a desk and brought it over to the bed, sitting in it. _'Or not.'_

He leaned his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "You don't have to fight this alone anymore. I understand you are used to it, but now that you are going to be the next guardian, you aren't alone anymore. You have North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, me, and even Addy by your side. You might not want to hear this, but we aren't going to let you fight this alone anymore."

I shook my head as I tried to prop myself up on my elbows. "No… You don't understand… Addy is like…me… She can feel pain and bleed… Just not as much or bad…as me…because mom and dad…fixed that… You guys can't help… They threw me here to end their war… I have to do this alone."

He shook his head in confusion. "Okay, so Addy can feel pain and bleed a little bit. You aren't in any position to say what everyone can and can't do. Why do you care so much about us helping you?"

I took a couple deep breaths. "Mom and dad put me here in the middle of their war against Pitch. He came at me first and I was alone all 50 years I've been here, trying to fight. I'm not going to let my little sister or anyone else try to help me in my fight."

Jack put his hand on mine, and I glowed ice blue for a brief second. I started to feel the cold that slowly started to take over ebb away the pain and make it feel like I was frozen. _'Why did I glow __**blue**__?'_

He looked like he wasn't going to give up. "I'm not letting you do this alone. I know how if feels to be alone. It isn't fun."

I looked away, feeling ever so slight traces of tears in my eyes. I swallowed as I tried to figure out how to say what I was thinking. "Jack…I know you want to help… But you can't. When I say 'can't', I mean won't, not shouldn't or couldn't. I mean you literally _can't_."

He had a look of determination in his eyes. "Why?"

I started to pull the ice shards out of my stomach and chest as I tried to stall the answer. "Its…complicated…" I grimaced as I pulled a long one out, starting a small trickle of blood, then moved on to another.

He looked like he didn't believe me. "How?"

I sighed. "I need to do this alone so I know no one will get hurt but me." I shook my head. "If something happened to you or Addy or any of the other guardians, I'd never forgive myself."

He put a hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him. He looked like he understood but still was determined. "Nothing will happen. We are helping you through this. No one wants you to get hurt."

I tried my best to give him a firm look. "And so long as you all stay out of it I won't." I instantly looked at myself and pressed my lips together into a line as I realized it proved I was lying.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'll believe that when you can prove it. In the mean time, at least let me help you." His eyes had a pleading look in them.

I shook my head. "No. I won't let you. Not if I can help it." I sat up, wincing, and leaned against the wall. Then I focused on my cuts all healing, and I glowed gold for a minute before it vanished and I could move without the needle pricks. Then I tried getting up, but Jack put his hands on my shoulders and made me sit back down.

"You're too tired. You're staying to get some sleep."

I shook my head. "I'm sleeping in my room."

When I got up he did too. I just looked at him before I started to walk out the door. I was tackled and just about nocked over before I saw it was Addy crying. I brought her into the hall and sat against the wall, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her, rocking side to side. "What's wrong Addy?"

She spoke between sobs. "He was in your room… fighting Jack… I heard you scream… and on the roof… I was scared…"

I hugged her tight as I continued rocking, and she slowly calmed down. "Its alright. I got a little beat up but I'm fine now. I'm just tired. Everything is just fine."

Addy looked up at me and I wiped the tears off her face, making her smile. She nodded and got up, allowing me to as well.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Better?"

She just smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go play with North? I bet he'd just love to play right now."

Her smile just got bigger and she ran off to look for him. I giggled and shook my head at her back.

Jack came next to me. "You act like her mother. Its cute."

I looked down, my smile fading. "Our actual mom does nothing but make excuses. Dad at least is trying to help us out a little. I'm the best she's got. And I'm proving mom that I am right about her thinking of me more like a mom than a sister because I'm essentially raising her. She's only 50. She has a long way to go…even if it's without me." The last part of the sentence I said so quiet I barely heard it. It made me sad to think like that, but it's true.

He looked at me with confusion and worry. "What do you mean if its without you?"

I shook my head and started to walk to my room. My pace was fast but that was because I didn't want to answer the question. I needed to figure out how to explain it to Addy before I tell anyone else.

He tried to grab my arm but I dodged it and sped up a little, almost at a jog. But he just followed, pressing for an answer.

When I got to my door he even followed me into my room, and I saw the nightmare sand on my floor. I shivered as I remembered the other Jack shooting that and ice. I waved my hand and it vanished, then I proceeded to sit on my bed and lay back.

He sat next to me and looked at me expectantly. "What did you mean?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. But he just kept pressing for an answer until finally I blew up. "I CAN DIE! OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! I CAN DIE AND KILL SPIRITS AND SHE CAN'T BECAUSE I AM A GLITCH! MOM AND DAD COULD'VE FIXED IT BUT THEY DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH TO!" I started crying, and pressed my face into my pillow. "That is why I bleed… That is why I tend to get drained so much from my powers… I'm half human and half spirit… That is why dad wanted me to be the next guardian… By swearing into the position I would become a whole spirit, but that means I won't be me anymore."

I could feel Jack tense up next to me, and his horrified look without lifting my head. Before he could say anything I spoke again. "I don't want to swear into being a guardian because then I wouldn't be me anymore. My powers would change, my talents would change… and I would forget…everything… I wouldn't remember you or Addy or anyone or anything… the human part of me dies… and that's the part that has the memories…"

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "Don't be. Its mom and dad that should feel sorry. They did this to me."

He sighed and hugged me tighter as I continued to cry into his chest. I pulled out and wiped away all the tears. He put a hand on my shoulder and when I turned to look at him he kissed me. He pulled me close as he pushed me down so I was under him with my legs to one side of him.

He kissed me harder, more passionately and fiercely, then started to kiss my neck. His hands slid to my hips as he pulled away, saying "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. When we parted, I said "I love you too."

Our foreheads were touching, and I could tell he wanted to say something. I looked at him expectantly, waiting, and when he said nothing I did. "What's wrong?"

When he looked at me I could tell he was going to continue the conversation about me fighting alone. I could just tell he was going to.

He closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't do this alone."

I sighed. "I wish I could. I really do. But I can't."

He looked at me with confusion and worry and fear. "Why-?"

There was a nock on the door that cut him off. He moved so I could get up and as I walked to the door I smoothed down my hair. When I opened it, it was Sandy. "Hey Sandy."

He smiled and waved. He looked at Jack and a question mark formed over his head. I moved over, gesturing for him to come in, and he did with a nod.

Jack was still sitting on my bed, so I stood by the door, and Sandy stood by the corner of the bed. He started to talk, but the images forming over his head made no sense to me. Jack looked at him and smirked. "Write it out for her, will ya? She's still new to this."

He nodded and waved his hand in front of him. Words formed out of dream sand, reading _What was going on with you, Jack, and Pitch on the roof?_

I sighed. "That wasn't the real Jack. And he said he wanted to talk, and I didn't wake up Jack because this is my fight. I don't know what Pitch was doing or why the other Jack came. But as you saw I got pretty beat up."

I looked at them both. Sandy's face showed confusion. Jack's face showed fear-he was probably remembering what I yelled at him earlier about me dying and my human part forgetting.

Sandy wrote out something else. _What do you think they were after?_

I shrugged. "Ever since I first appeared here 100 year ago, Pitch has been after me because he knows about my powers. That might've been what they were doing."

Jack stood up, looking at Sandy. "And she's determined to try and end this fight on her own. She won't listen to me. She says this is her fight and she has to take care of it alone."

Sandy looked at me, shaking his head in disappointment and anger, sand shooting out his ears like smoke. _You are __NOT__ doing this alone!_

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I went and leaned against the door. "You guys don't have a say in what I can and can't do. If I have my mind set on doing something, I'm doing it."

Jack and Sandy just looked at each other in disbelief.

I cleared my throat. "Well, as nice as it is listening to you try and tell me how to live and what I'm allowed to do, I have to get some stuff I need to get done before Addy's training session today." I opened the door, gesturing for them to leave. Sandy did with a nod, but Jack seemed very reluctant to leave.

I closed the door once they both were gone, and locked it behind me. I looked at the window, knowing I was going to regret doing this.

I grabbed a piece of paper that was on my dresser and a pen, and started writing a note.

_Hey everyone,_

_I know you all either are or will be against what I am about to do. But I don't have any other choice. No matter how hard you may try, you can't help with this fight. Guardians, I am hoping you will train Addy for me in any way you can to make sure she is safe incase I do not come back from this. I know she will be safe with you while I end what my parents started. Hopefully we will se each other again when this is all over- if not, thank you for everything you have done for Addy and me. We will be eternally grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia_

_First Born Daughter of The Sun and Moon_

I read it over, and then placed it on my bed. I looked down at my outfit, suddenly feeling like it didn't belong. I made my silver dress appear on me with my silver shoes. That's what was missing. I walked over to the window, and when I opened it a cool wind blew into the room.

I jumped out the window, and flew fast away from the workshop. When it was half way between me and the horizon, I looked back. "I'm sorry."

I continued flying until I reached the town with the lake I crashed into the first day I met the guardians. That was the day that changed my life forever. Dad said I was supposed to be the next guardian even though he knows I will forget everything because my human half will die from my spirit half taking over. Sure I won't be able to die or bleed, but I will forget everything. I can't live like that. I'd rather live with the risk of dying than forget everything that has happened. I need to end this war. And in order for me to do that, I have to remember why.

I started walking towards the town from the lake in silence, tears slightly clouding my vision. It was bright, approximately around noon, and there were kids running around playing in the snow. Every now and then one would stop and star at me, and I would smile and wave as I continued walking.

I forgot my human half made it so everyone could see me and that I'd have to try to make it so they don't. But I didn't care enough to, so I continued walking. I looked over my shoulder every so often, feeling like I was being watched. I started running down the sidewalk, passed a bunch of stores and people, hearing loud foot steps behind me. I looked over my shoulder but didn't see anyone. I suddenly ran into a dress boutique, thinking I'd be able to catch who over was chasing me, but no one followed me in. It was just me and the cashier inside.

She looked up, saw me, and smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. "Oh my, aren't you beautiful! I love your hair! I already know some dresses that are perfect for you' just perfect!"

I could feel myself blush. "Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary. I'm just trying to figure something out."

She smiled at me as she walked around the counter, and looked through one of the racks. All I could see were very poofy and frilly dresses-pink, purple, and green. I felt myself cringe on the inside.

Then she pulled two dresses off. They weren't frilly or poofy. They were sleek, smooth, and both had halter straps. One was a silver dress with white glitter on it, heavy on the bottom and thinning as it went up, ending at the middle of the waist. The other was black, with a slit up the side where my left leg would be, ending about 4 inches above the knee.

I stared at them in shock. "I don't think I'd be able to pull off either of those. And I don't have any money."

She smiled. "Never mind that. At least try them on for the fun of it. They'll look great on you."

Before I could say anything she handed them to me and guided me to the dressing room. I stood there looking at the two dresses, and shrugged.

She called through the door "I'd like to see them when you're done if you don't mind."

"Oh…sure." I hung them both on the hook, still trying to figure out which I should try first. I decided the silver, and when I put it on it looked like I had more than a B cup chest, and it was really tight on my legs. I walked out and she told me to put the other one on.

I got the silver one off and the black one on, and it fit me good. It was tight on my upper half of my body, and loose on my legs because of the cut. I walked out, giving her the silver dress, and she smiled and nodded. "It's yours."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

She smiled. "It's yours. I'll get you a bag for your other dress you came here in."

I shook my head. "No no no. That won't be necessary. The only reason I came in here was because I was running from someone. That's it."

"And the new dress may help you with hiding. It isn't as flashy. A silver dress like the one you were wearing before will stand out five miles away. But that one you're wearing, will blend in perfectly. If anything you will stand out because it is that perfect for you."

I sighed. "You aren't going to let me leave here without it will you?"

She laughed. "Nope. I will pay for it. It's only $24.99 so its no big deal."

"I never planned on buying anything with the money I don't have."

She hung up the silver dress and came back over by me. "Oh well. Now you are." She smiled and held a hand out towards me. "I'm Ashley."

I looked at her hand, and when I shook it nothing happened. "Amy."

She looked at the door. "So who were you running from? I didn't see anyone following you."

I shook my head. "I don't know. Not a friend. I know that much."

She looked worried now, her smile vanishing. "Do you need to use the phone to call the police?"

I shook my head and laughed a little. "No no no. Thank you but that's not necessary. They won't be able to help me. This is something I've been dealing with for a while now so I know what I'm doing."

She nodded, not looking convinced. "Well be careful. There are a lot of bad people out there."

I nodded as I headed for the door. "I know. There is evil everywhere. Its not something you can escape." I walked out realizing I left my dress, and I snapped, making it appear over my arm without anyone noticing. Then I let it turn to dust so I wouldn't have to carry it as I started looking for them.

*****AT NORTH'S WORKSHOP*****

***NORMAL POV***

Jack nocked on Amy's door to be welcomed by silence. _'Maybe she's just mad about how we were talking to her.'_

He put his ear to the door to realize there was absolute silence. As if the room was empty. He started to panic as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open because it was locked. "Amy. Open the door."

Nothing.

He ran into his room and looked out his window to see her open. He flew out and into her room to see a piece of paper on her bed. He read it and felt his fear become stronger and tears prickle his eyes. Running out of the room with the note in his hand still, he flew to the globe room and activated the northern lights to get the others here. North ran in and yelled "Jack! What are you doing?! That is not a toy!"

He turned and held up the paper. "Amy left! She left the note saying she was going to take on Pitch and his me on her own even though she knows she won't win!"

North was so confused, if this wasn't such a serious situation Jack would've laughed. "What are you talking about? Pitch's you?"

Jack sighed. "Wait until the others get here so I can explain it once."

North nodded just as Tooth flew in, followed by Bunny and Sandy.

Jack looked at them and they all knew this wasn't good, because the only time they have seen him in tears was when Sandy was beaten by Pitch 250 years ago.

Bunny spoke. "What's wrong mate?"

Jack held up the paper and read it to them. They all were confused and Jack was about to explain when Addy came in. "Where's Amy? She's not in her room."

Tooth went over to her. "Umm…Amy isn't here. She…left."

Addy looked like she didn't believe it, then started to cry asking why Any left her.

Jack sighed again. "Amy said that her fight between her, Pitch, and the other me he made isn't our fight. She is determined to continue this fight alone even though she knows what the consequences could be." He paused as he tried to figure out how to explain this. "She told me she is half human and half spirit-which is why she bleeds. But there is something else that can happen to because of it." He looked around and all of them but Addy knew where he was going with this. Their faces showed horror and terror.

North spoke up during his pause. "So you're sayin' she can…die?"

Jack nodded. "She said if she swears into being a guardian she will become a full spirit. But she said her human half dies, and she will forget everything because that is what holds her memories. She said her powers will change and she won't be her anymore and she doesn't want that to change and she doesn't want to forget. She made it clear she will forget absolutely everything. Including us, and Addy." At this Addy started crying more. North picked her up and rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

Jack looked at them all. "Sandy knows just as well as I do that she doesn't want us to help. She says this is her fight and she has to take care of it alone. But I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try and find her."

They all nodded, determination in their eyes. Tooth spoke. "What do you want us to do?"

He looked at them all, realizing they were waiting for him to tell them what to do. "Uh… Spread out and search. We should start at the lake since that's where she seems to go a lot and spread out from there."

They nodded, and told Addy to stay at the workshop. She shook her head. "No. I'm helping you find her. I don't care what could happen. I'm helping you look for her."

With that they all headed off to the sled and headed towards the lake, hoping they weren't too late to save her.


	11. Chapter 11

The daughter of the sun and moon

Chapter 11

AMELIA POV

I was walking past various shops and boutiques on the sidewalk. It was quiet. There was a slight breeze that blew through the town, the streets were lit by the full moon, and there was no one out. I could hear faint echoing of familiar voices. I knew some of them were from the Guardians. And I knew the two others.

Shadows would move on the ground, and when I saw one even start to twitch I would start running until it was silent again. So far nightmare sand flew my way only once. And I knew more would come. I looked up at the full moon as I wondered what he was thinking right now. 'He's probably disappointed in me since I ran away…'

Jack's voice echoed down the road, her Jack, and instantly I turned to face it only to remember I was running from them. I saw slight signs of frost forming on the side walk, and ducked into the shadows as I saw nightmare sand follow it like a slight dusting. Then a laughter formed-Pitch. "Well would you look at her, just as scared as she was in the beginning. So precious how she thinks she can run."

I instantly started running just to be shot forward by shards of ice and nightmare sand. I fell to the ground and tried to ignore the stinging in my leg as I began running, taking a sharp right hand turn down an alley. I know I can't fly or else the guardians will find me and get involved. And I kept running until I heard Pitch talk again. "Why don't you go find Jack, Luke? I'm sure he would love to see Amelia again after everything that's happened. I'll keep her busy."

I turned toward the voice to see them both standing there. Pitch and the dark Jack-Luke. He gave me a dark smirk before he sunk into the shadows, leaving me with Pitch.

I took a step back as I tried to prepare for a fight. My black dress exposed my left leg as I took a step back with my right. "What do you want from me?"

He laughed as he started walking toward me, nightmares gathering around me. But I wasn't worried about myself- I was worried about Jack. He was all I could think about right now, not me being in danger or me always ruining everything. Just him, him being in danger right now and not knowing what to do about it. 'I need to do something so everyone will know it's me and not someone else. I need them to come and take care of him. To protect Jack.'

I made a frost crystal between my hands like I would an energy sphere, and Pitch just laughed. "What are you going to do with that? Make it snow?"

I glared at him. "No. Just make it glow." I moved my left hand out if the way and shot it upward so fast he didn't even realize what I was doing till it was too late. It shot high into the sky and blew up in a bright explosion of ice and dream sand that rained down toward me. Pitch glared at me and instantly more nightmares came from all directions. I heard Jack fall to the ground near Pitch, and when I looked he didn't get up.

"Jack!" I yelled his name but he didn't move.

Luke landed near him and smirked at me. "You call?"

I shook my head as fear started to grab at my mind. "What did you do to him?"

He half shrugged and smirked. "I didn't do that much, you got him to come so it saved me the effort of tracking him down."

I shook my head. "The other guardians are coming. You don't stand a chance."

Pitch laughed. "So you think. But soon you won't even know what's happening."

I watched him as he looked at Jack and smiled. "Luke, why not try and find her dearest sister. What was her name? Addy?"

My eyes widened and I know very well that he was doing exactly what I didn't want him to do. Before Luke could take off I sunk into the shadows and appeared next to him. Then I punched him and he took a step back. I followed him and punched at him again but this time he caught my fist and I glowed gold for a moment. I made my fist ignite with golden silver fire and he was forced to release me.

By now the nightmares had the four of us surrounded but I didn't care about them. I am determined to make them pay. Pitch made his pitch axe and swung it at me. I jumped back and then jumped forward as he started to bring it back around. Luke shot nightmare sand at me and before I got to Pitch I swung my hand towards him, reflecting the nightmare sand in his direction.

Then I changed direction and went after Luke. He was fighting with his staff mostly, jumping up and over me, and shooting ice shards and nightmare sand at me. I would try to dodge it when I could, and when I couldn't I would wave away what I could.

I heard Pitch speak behind me. "Keep her busy. I'll go get her myself."

I turned but before I could do anything he was gone. I felt anger and desperation build up inside of me. Jack still wasn't moving and that scared me. But all I could do was keep Luke away.

He just seemed amused with all of this. "How are you even keeping up? You're no more than a mistake. You can't do anything right. Your own parents don't acknowledge your existence. You even said it yourself, you were no more than an experiment. A glitch."

That hit home. He knew it did because I could see it in his eyes. He hit my center point. He got Jack, Pitch is going after Addy, and he knows the thing that would hurt me the most.

But some how I managed to laugh. "Yeah…Yeah I guess I did say that. That's right…" I know he was confused, and I could see Jack start to move out of the corner of my eye. "But, you know what, that's okay. Really, its okay. You wanna know why?"

He gave me a questioning look like he had no idea where I was going with this, but I suddenly felt excited and at the same time almost cruel as the words passed through my lips. My voice was cool and controlled, yet dark as if it weren't my voice, and I let my evil thoughts show in my eyes.

"I'm gonna have some fun with it."

He looked confused and worried at how I said it, and I laughed at him.

I created my two swords, one gold and one silver, and ran at him. He coated the ground in ice as the nightmares came running at me, but once they got within arms reach of me I sliced my swords right through them as I continued toward my target. But the thing was, they never ended. They just kept coming. It got to the point where I couldn't even continue through a path even as I made one. Once one was gone another instantly took its place. And they were constantly moving. No matter what, I couldn't see Jack, and I could barely see Luke. But he was just watching me fight them.

It got to the point where I was getting ticked enough to make my swords vanish and go at it with magic. They turned to dust and I made a wave of dream sand flow out around me, but it only went so far and did minimal damage. I know I have to keep them back because if they don't touch me they can't affect me. They can't hurt me.

But then they all suddenly stopped. Just right then and there. And they moved so Pitch could walk toward me as he held on to Addy'a arm. She looked completely petrified and was crying. I froze once I saw her, and instantly I forgot everything else that was happening. All I was focused on was her. Her and Pitch and Luke.

"Leave her out of this. This is between you and me. Let her go and we can settle this once and for all."

He laughed. "Why would I let her go? I've got the two most important people in your life right now to use against you. Why would I stop now?"

I glared at him. "You know I will hunt you down if you do anything to them. Let them go and you won't need to worry about that."

He thought about it, then shook his head. Luke walked over to his side so Jack was behind him. He was slowly trying to use his arms to move himself upward but was too weak to do it. He looked up through his messy hair at me and I could tell he was in pain and worried.

Luke jerked his thumb at him. "He won't be able to get up for a long while. I made certain of that." He gave me a dangerous smirk and a wink.

I looked at Addy and she was watching me. I noticed her hand form a fist, then she shaped it like an "O". I immediately knew what she meant, and smirked at Luke and Pitch. "You know, you just shouldn't make a girl mad, but thankfully I'm no normal girl." I didn't even need to move, because instantly two orbs of energy hit both Luke and Pitch square in the chest, sending them back as Addy came running behind me. "I'm much worse."

I swirled my hand over my head and the front row of nightmares all lost their shape and the dust followed my motions. I then quickly pushed my hand towards them and it shot at them like spikes. I gestured for Addy to stay back as I walked forward. Luke shot ice and nightmare sand at me, but with a simple wave of my hand it fell to the ground before me. I glanced over to Jack to see him trying to get up with his staff, and looked back at Addy. "Go over by Jack and get him out of here. This isn't something I want you seeing. You or Jack."

She was already scared, and I could tell that how I said it didn't help at all, but she nodded and ran over to Jack. But while Pitch watched them without a care in the world, Luke watched me with a very strange and creepy interest.

I made two of the nightmares turn to sand, and shot one at each and smirked. "Sorry to interrupt the moment of silence, but I'm pretty sure we are supposed to be doing something here."

They both glared at me and came at me. I jumped and flew high in the sky, leaving them chasing after me not all that far behind. Luke actually managed to grab my ankle and pull me back, and I kicked him in the face and pushed myself to go faster at the sight of Pitch being right next to him on a nightmare.

Since I knew I was in front of the full moon with where I was, I turned on them and shot dream sand at them that seemed to move like fire. They stopped and nightmares surrounded us, some forming a platform for Pitch to stand on. He laughed when I looked down to see Jack and Addy trying to get up to us, only to get stopped by nightmares.

I looked at Pitch and gave him a look so he knew all too well that I was not happy. "I don't know what it is you want," I felt myself turn cold on the inside, a strange darkness overwhelming my mind. "But I've had enough!"

I held my hands out, turning four nightmares to sand and pulled it towards me. Then I pushed my hands at him and it went at him like two swirling spikes that were twisted around each other. Then I did the same to Luke since he was coming towards me again.

I managed to hit them both, and I made all the nightmares turn to sand that were around me and I made it all get sent at Pitch in a huge wave.

Then I flew down to Jack and Addy and as I flew passed them the sand of the nightmares around them followed me. I shot it at Luke as I mixed fire inside it, and he only just barely managed to dodge it. Pitch was standing off to the side watching us as I fought Luke. My black dress morphed into a suit like my silver one would. And when I reached him I managed to grab his staff and pull him toward me so I could grab his sweatshirt, right underneath his neck. Right as I pulled him toward me, I spoke, my voice like ice escaping through my smirk. "Feeling scared yet?"

He just laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Amelia. You're just putting yourself in more danger as you continue this."

I felt the darkness inside me show in my eyes even more, then he looked scared. "Then maybe I should fix that."

Without any hesitation I instantly threw him down at the ground as hard as I could, and he ended up leaving cracks in the road. Addy and Jack looked at him in shock, then Jack looked at me with worry. Addy tried flying up to me but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head, and she came and stood next to him. I could see the other Guardians running on the ground towards them as they fought nightmares to get to Jack and Addy. Tooth and Sandy were flying right toward me. I raised my hand and a wall of nightmare sand formed right in front of them. Tooth instantly went to Jack, but Sandy tried to get around. It took five more walls to get him to stop trying to reach me and see Pitch. Then he turned his attention to him.

I looked down to see Luke start to wake up and groan in pain. I smirked and flew down, landing on one knee next to him and shaking the ground. Then I put my hand on his neck before he could even try to get up. "Tell me, Luke, how does it feel being the weak one here?"

He was obviously beat up-if he wasn't a full spirit he would be all kinds of bloody, and if he was a human, he would've been dead a while ago. He didn't speak. He couldn't. I think I broke his jaw.

So I spoke again. "How about I help you out? I'm getting tired and wanna try something else before you manage to get away."

I grabbed his hoodie, and lifted him up as I stood. I released long enough to get my hand on his chest then made energy shoot out my palm and he went flying right into Pitch, and he just kept flying until Pitch managed to catch him.

My head started to hurt, almost as if someone just smashed it in. Something warm was dripping down my lip, and when I pressed my hand to it and looked, I honestly wasn't surprised at what I saw. Blood. Everything started to go in and out of focus. My suit went back to the dress and I felt like I was falling. Then I hit the ground and everything went dark.

*****Normal POV*****

Jack ran over to her and instantly put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up she was so hot. Her nose was bleeding and her skin was ashen. He remembered her looking so different it seemed when she flew passed him and shot the nightmares at Luke. He could've sworn her eyes were a different color, but couldn't remember what. He looked around and it seemed like nothing had happened besides the cracks in the street. Pitch and Luke vanished along with the nightmares. Leaving them alone. Addy stood next to Jack and asked what happened to her. "She probably exhausted herself. Either that, they did something to her, or she couldn't handle any more fighting for some reason."

She watched him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Lets get back to the pole so we can help her get better."

He picked her up, and looked down at her. Addy continued to watch him. "Why is she bleeding?"

He shook his head. "She probably over worked or exhausted herself. She just needs rest."

The pulsing glow started. Gold, then nothing, then gold, and continued. But the glow was much fainter than it had been. Jack turned to the guardians. "I'm gonna take her to her room and stay with her till she wakes up."

Then he took off with Addy following behind him. They were both silent the entire way there, and when they arrived they landed through the window in the globe room. Jack looked at Addy to see her yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long day. I'll stay with Amy in her room incase something happens. If she wakes up I can come get you."

She looked over at him and nodded groggily as she started to slowly walk toward the hall with her room. "Please do."

He had a small smile as he watched her leave. He shook his head as he started walking. 'Its amazing how they both care about each other so much when they weren't together for very long.'

He started walking toward the hallway in silence. All the lights were still on through out the work shop. And when he opened Amy's door, it looked like everything was normal. Like there was never a fight inside it.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her, then closed the window and the blinds. It seemed like her nose stopped bleeding so he got a rag from the bathroom and wiped the blood off her face. Her skin still looked ashen and the golden pulsing was still dull.

Sighing, he pulled the blankets over her and went over to the corner, leaning into it, waiting for something else to go completely wrong.


End file.
